Me Dedique a Perderte
by Kotori Megurine
Summary: Una joven sacerdotisa llega al Santuario de Atenea, con el deber de servirle, ella conoce al caballero de Acuario y se enamora de él, el amor es correspondido pero por el deber que tiene Camus como caballero de Atenea, la aleja de su lado.


**Me Dedique a Perderte**

Era el primer día de prívamela en el santuario de Atenea, una hermosa joven de cabello largo lacio color azul cielo, sus ojos son hermosos color celestes y puros, su piel es suave y tersa, es color blanca, sus labios tenia un ligero color rosado, ella tenia una sonrisa en los labios, había sido contratada por Atenea para una tarea especial, así que ella hizo sus maletas desde muy temprano e ingreso al Santuario para ver a la diosa Atenea, la cual había hecho una reunión con todos los caballeros dorados, los de bronce y los de plata, la joven sacerdotisa, pasa por las doce casas hasta llegar a donde a los aposentos de Atenea, un soldado anuncia la llegada de la sacerdotisa.

-Diosa Atenea-. Dice el soldado mientras se arrodilla.-Ya llego la sacerdotisa que llamo-

-Hazla pasar-. Dice Atenea con una sonrisa.

-Si mi diosa-. El soldado sale y le dice a la sacerdotisa que puede entrar para hablar con Atenea.

La joven sacerdotisa asiste y entra al lugar, las puertas se abre de par y par para dar paso a una de las sacerdotisas mas importantes de toda Grecia. La joven se pone frente a Atenea y mira a todos los caballeros presentes pero su vista se fija en un caballero en espacial. La vista con la cual se cruzo fue con el caballero de Acuario, se quedo perdida en esos ojos de color zafiro profundo, esa larga y sedosa color turquesa, después mira su rostro esa facciones, todo en ese caballero era perfecto pero fue traída a la realidad por la vos de Atenea, así siguen la conversación hasta el final.

-Bueno joven sacerdotisa presentante ante todos mis caballeros-. Le pide gentilmente la diosa a la sacerdotisa.

-Bueno-. Responde se levanta y con la mirada frente a todos.-Me llamo Aislim Sukimine Salgiel y soy la nueva sacerdotisa del santuario-. Sonríe tiernamente.

-Bueno Aislim-. Sonríe la diosa.-Escogeré a uno de mis caballeros para que te quedes con ellos mientras se hace algunos preparativos-. Termina y mira a su caballeros, toma una decisión de con quien se quedara.-Te vas a quedar con el caballero de Acuario, Camus-. Termina.

La sacerdotisa se voltea y mira al caballero con el que se quedaría y se queda palarisada ya que es el mismo caballero en el cual se fijo. El caballero mira la sacerdotisaza camina hasta ella y le besa la mano.

-Mucho gusto-. Dice suavemente.-Me llamo Camus, es un honor que se quede en mi templo-.

La sacerdotisa sonríe y sigue al caballero, de ahí la joven se queda en la casa de Acuario por largos meses hasta que va naciendo un gran amor entre ellos. Era tan grande el amor que sentía que un día no soportaron más y se dice lo que siente el uno por el otro. Su amor seguí como siempre pero Camus fue haciando aun lado a su amada Aislim.

-Camus-. Le llama Aislim.- ¿Otra ves iras con Atenea?

-Es mi deber como caballero-. Responde mientras se acomoda la capa.

-Pero-. Se pone frente de él.-Siempre vas, a mi siempre me deja de ultima por favor Camus, quédate este día conmigo-. Lo abraza.

Camus la mira fijamente para después cerrar los ojos y soltarse de ella, para dirigirse al templo de Atenea y eso siempre se repetía, Aislim sufría mucho de que Camus ya no la tomara en cuenta, hasta que un día.

Camus entra al cuarto y ve a Aislim haciendo unas maletas.

-Aislim-. Camus se le acerca.- ¿Qué haces?-.

-Eso es obvio-. Responde sin mirarlo.- Me voy ya que estas muy distante conmigo-. Termina de hacer maletas para después mirarlo a los ojos.-Me hacías mucha falta-. Lagrimas sale de los ojos de la sacerdotisa.-No sabes cuando, siempre te pedía que te quedaras conmigo auque sea un día-. Dice mientras las lagrimas sale con mas abundancia y su vos se oye con dolor.- ¡¡¡SOLO QUERIA ESTAS CONTIGO UN MALDITO DÍA!-. Dicho esto toma la maleta y se da media vuelta corriendo dejado rastros de lágrimas en su camino.

Camus se quedo palarisado a escucharla para después reaccionar y fue tras ella para detenerla pero ya era tarde ella estaba lejos de su alcance ya estaba pasado la casa de Capricornio y seguía mas abajo, Camus sintió que su corazón se partía en dos ya que la perdió, la perdió por su maldito deber y su maldito orgullo como caballero de Atenea.

_Por que no te bese en el alma cuando aún podía  
por que no te abracé la vida cuando la tenía  
Y yo que no me daba cuenta cuanto te dolía  
Y yo que no sabía el daño que me hacía._

_  
_Mientras, Aislim seguía corriendo tratado de alejarse de ahí lo mas pronto posible, ya que entre mas tiempo se quedaba mas era el dolor que sentía en su pecho, ya que amaba a Camus pero le dolía que él se pasara casi todo el tiempo o mas bien todo el tiempo, estaba en eso de estar con Atenea.

-¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de él?-. Se preguntaba así misma y siguió corriendo saliendo por fin de las doce casas. Se queda junto a un árbol.-Espero no verlo-. Sollozaba.

-Aislim-. Le llama una vos conocida por ella.

-Ca…Camus-. Dice mirado al caballero.- ¿Cómo llegasteis hasta aquí?

-Recuerda que los caballeros dorados nos movemos a la velocidad de la luz-. Dice Camus mientras se le acercaba.

-Camus-. Susurra la sacerdotisa.-Sabes que no nuestro acabo-. Mira a otro lado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-. Le pregunta la toma de los hombros.

-Por que tu deber es proteger a Atenea yo ya ni te importo-. Dice mientras nuevamente vuelve a llora y se safa del agarre de Camus y trata de alejarse de él.

Camus la miraba con tristeza y dolor ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerle tan daño a la mujer que tanto ama? ¿Por qué la dejo hasta el final siempre en todo lo que hacia? Esas y otras preguntas rondaba en la mente del caballero de Acuario.

_  
Cómo es que nunca me fijé que ya no sonreías  
Y que antes de apagar la luz ya nada me decías  
Que aquel amor se te escapó, que había llegado el día  
Que ya no me sentías, que ya ni te dolía.  
_

Aislim corrió lo mas lejos que pudo internándose en el bosque, no quería verlo auque lo amaba le dolía mucho que él nunca le prestara atención ya que siempre estaba con la diosa Atenea, por mas que ella quiso pasar tiempo con él, Camus siempre se negaba. Mientras en otro lado Camus tenia sentimientos encontrados, se sentía mal por haber dejado sola tanto tiempo a Aislim quien le entrego su amor y él le pago dejándola siempre de ultima, también sentía odio, odio por no poder evitar que ella se fuera, se odiaba así mismo por todo lo que pasaba.

_  
Me dediqué a perderte  
Y me ausente en momentos que se han ido para siempre  
Me dediqué a no verte  
Y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme  
Y me alejé mil veces  
Y cuando regresé te había perdido para siempre  
Y quise detenerte y entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente  
Me dediqué a perderte  
Me dediqué a perderte_

Camus sumamente a triste lo que le había hecho a Aislim, caminaba por el bosque, el sol se había ocultado entre las nubes, el día hermoso y soleado ahora era un triste día nublado, soplaba suavemente un viento, el viento de la soledad, amaba a Aislim eso tenia muy claro pero había puesto por enzima de ese amor su deber como caballero, la alejo de él, siempre que ella quería acercarse para hablar o pasar un rato, juntos pero se preguntaba ¿si Aislim aun lo ama tanto como él la ama a ella? Esa respuesta solo la tiene la sacerdotisa y piensa que tal vez ella no quiera verlo, ya que se fue corriendo cuando él quiso hablar con ella, él se podía mover a la velocidad de la luz podría haberla detenido pero al escucho las palabras de ella, frías y secas, se quedo estático, no sabia que hacer en ese momento por esa razón no pudo evitar que ella se alejara de él.

_  
Por que no te llené de mi cuando aún había tiempo  
Por que no pudé comprender lo que hasta ahora entiendo  
Que fuiste todo para mi y que yo estaba ciego  
Te dejé para luego este maldito ego._

Además su orgullo como caballero dorado y el mas frió del santuario evito que le rogara que se quedara, evito que se expresara a todo lo que podía dar por ella, lo que era o es capas de hacer por ella, por su maldito ORGULLO Y EGO no fue capaz de hacerlo, se lamentaba todo el tiempo no haberse dado la oportunidad de hablar cómodamente con ella y decirle lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que la necesitaba, Aislim es sensibilidad, la sensibilidad que a él le hacia falta, conociéndola se enamoró de ella, es capaz de dar su vida por ella, ¿Por qué rayos no le dijo lo que sentía cuando aun podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué callo en lo mas profundo de su ser todo lo que sentía por ella?

__

Me dediqué a perderte  
Y me ausenté en momentos que se han ido para siempre  
Me dediqué a no verte  
Y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme  
Y me alejé mil veces  
Y cuando regresé te había perdido para siempre  
Y quise detenerte y entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente  
Me dediqué a perderte  
Me dediqué a perderte

Ya era de noche, Camus regreso triste por lo ocurrido con Aislim auque no era el único que sufría, ella también sufría mucho, aun lo amaba pero sabia que él pero sentía que él seguiría pidiendo su deber como caballero antes de su amor, eso le dolía aun mas, regresa al santuario se queda en el templo de Aries a pasar la noche, mañana por la mañana ira y se quedara con Atenea como su fiel sacerdotisa como desde un principio cuando llego debió de haber sido, Aislim camina hasta la salida del templo de Aries y mira desde ahí las doce casa y su mirada se detiene el en onceavo templo, el templo de Acuario, hogar de su único y verdadero amor, sintió a alguien cerca de ella se voltea y se toma con unos ojos violetas.

-Hola, Mu-. Susurra la sacerdotisa.

-¿No puedes dormir?-. Le pregunta el caballero de Aries.

-No, estaba pensado-. Suspira y baja la mirada.

-Aun lo amas ¿cierto?-.

Aislim asiste con la cabeza mientras unas lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, Mu a verla así la abraza y la consola, suavemente, Aislim para el caballero de Aries era como una hermanita, Aislim lloro todo lo que pudo en los brazos de Mu quien le acariciaba el cabello suavemente, mientras en el templo de Acuario, Camus estaba recostado boca abajo en su cama, las lagrimas cristalinas recorrían sus ojos bajado por sus mejilla y mojado las sabanas, se sentía destrozado por haberla perdido a ella, a su niña, a su amada, a su ángel, ella para él representaba todo lo bueno, lloro y lloro mojado cada vez mas las sabanas, así quedo toda la noche llorado por la perdida de la única mujer que amaba, auque ella también lloraba por él, ambos se sentían tan mal de que todo esto haya terminado así

__

Me dediqué a perderte  
Me dediqué a perderte

Camus se juro que solo amaría a Aislim, auque ella tal vez lo haya olvidado él la seguirá amado por toda la eternidad ya que ella era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, solo que por su maldito orgullo como caballero que evito que le suplicara que se quedara por ese maldito orgullo la perdió y tal vez para siempre.

FIN


End file.
